Une bonne surprise
by Eldar-Melda
Summary: Une certaine kunoichi est à la recherche d'un logement...


Disclaimer : Tous les personnages et les lieux utilisés appartiennent à Masashi Kishimoto.

Note : cet OS peut être considéré comme la suite de « Une pluie d'ennui »

Bonne Surprise.

11 H 00 Bureau du Hokage.

Le Sandaime poussa un profond soupir et passa sa main sur son visage. Il regarda encore une fois le dossier posé sur son bureau et posa à nouveau son regard sur la jeune femme assise en face lui. C'était une belle femme : elle avait des cheveux roux extraordinairement longs et brillants. Elle avait de beaux yeux bleus qui étincelaient de malice et de joie. Elle respirait la bonté et la joie de vivre.

Il respira un grand coup.

Donc, en résumé : vous êtes Kushina Uzumaki, vous venez de l'ex-Pays des Tourbillons, vous étiez Junin d'où vous venez. Vous avez décidé de vous installer à Konoha suite à la destruction de votre ancienne nation.

La belle jeune femme sourit aimablement.

Exactement, Hokage-sama.

Cette situation était compliquée. Entre les problèmes liés à la guerre, les disparitions, les meurtres inexpliqués et bien sûr, les différentes parties de Konoha détruites, il serait pour lui et Kushina de lui trouver un logement et de lier connaissance avec les autres membres du village. De plus, il lui faudrait intégrer une équipe dans les plus brefs délais. Or, il lui vint une idée de génie.

Si je me souviens bien, vous avez fait équipe avec Minato Namikaze lors de sa mission dans votre pays d'origine.

En effet.

Et bien, vous pourriez intégrer son équipe pour le moment en attendant que vous soyez connue de nos ninjas.

Kushina approuva cette idée, qui lui sembla excellente. Au moins, grâce à cet arrangement, elle ne serait pas trop dépaysée parmi tous ces visages inconnus.

Aucun souci pour moi. Je vous assure.

Le vieil Hokage sourit de soulagement, il avait réussi à régler cette subtilité passagère. Au fond de lui, il était sûr que la jeune kunoichi s'adapterait parfaitement à son nouvel environnement.

Au fait, où se trouve mon nouveau logement ?

Et bien, si vous n'avez pas réservé de chambre à l'hôtel, vous pourriez vous arranger avec Minato, il connaît beaucoup de monde à présent.

Je n'en doute pas. A présent, qu'on l'appelle « l'Eclair Jaune de Konoha »

Ils pouffèrent de rire un instant et reprirent leur sérieux. Le vieil homme lui passa un plan de la ville et lui indiqua le domicile de Minato. Il était assez facile à trouver : c'était la maison rouge qui surpassait les autres par sa hauteur. On ne pouvait pas la rater. C'était sur, convint Kushina.

Cependant, pour le moment, il est en plein entraînement, avec ses jeunes élèves. Donc, je vous propose de le rejoindre à midi chez lui. Il est connu pour organiser ses débriefings dans sa cuisine. Il adore trop ses élèves comme son maître avant lui.

Et il leva les yeux au ciel devant un tel manque de professionnalisme. Même lui, en son temps avec Orochimaru, Tsunade et Jiraiya, il n'aurait jamais osé faire ça. Il fallait garder de la distance entre soi et ses élèves ! Mais il n'était jamais écouté !

Kushina sortit donc du bureau du Kage en lui souhaitant une bonne journée.

« Charmante » pensa-t-il.

Kushina passa donc l'heure suivante à découvrir les lieux principaux de Konoha : l'Arène, les terrains d'entraînements, l'Académie ninja et bien d'autres encore. Elle mémorisa parfaitement tous ces endroits.

12 H 00 Domicile de Minato.

On faisait le débriefing de l'entraînement, depuis longtemps terminé, devant un bol de ramens.

Juste une question.

Oui Kakashi ? demanda Minato.

Pour l'occasion, il avait invité Tsunade et Jiraiya étant donné qu'ils ne s'étaient pas vus depuis longtemps. Ils écoutaient les conseils de Minato, devenus de plus en plus précis avec le temps, donnés à ses élèves. Le ninja pervers, fier des progrès son élève en cette matière illustrait parfois ses propos. Ainsi, les élèves Minato pouvaient bénéficier de temps à autre des enseignements du grand ninja.

Pourquoi mange-t-on toujours des rames avec vous ? C'est mauvais pour la santé à force.

Et tu n'en es toujours pas tombé malade, trancha le blond. Bien reprenons !

Les deux sanins se retinrent d'éclater de rire par respect pour Minato. Il n'y avait que Kakashi pour critiquer ses goûts en matière de nourriture. C'était connu de tout le monde.

Au fait Kakashi, as-tu réussi à inclure ton affinité dans le Rasengan ?

Le chunin, pris de cours, parut gêné.

Pas encore, mais je m'y essaye, sensei.

J'y compte bien.

Du côté de Kushina…

Elle approchait de plus en plus de la maison de Minato. Sans savoir pourquoi, cela la rendit nerveuse. Et s'il ne la reconnaissait pas ? Après toutes les missions qu'il avait accompli avec succès, il devait avoir perdu de vue son visage et son sourire. Elle gravit lentement, doucement les marches qui la menaient jusqu'à l'appartement de Minato Namikaze. Puis elle parvint devant la porte. Avec surprise, elle constata qu'elle tremblait de la tête aux pieds. Pourtant, elle leva sa main avec détermination et donna deux coups secs à la porte verte. Elle eut un sourire aux lèvres.

Dans la cuisine…

Obito, ton lancer doit être plus assuré et plus précis. Imagine qu'un ninja ennemi ou un déserteur soit en face de toi. Comment réagirais-tu ? Dans ce genre de situation, il ne faut surtout pas hésiter comme tu l'as fait. Travaille ta confiance en toi et la précision de tes lancers.

Comment ?

Imagine qu'une personne que tu aimes est en danger à ce moment-là, et que tu doives la protéger coute que coute. Tu y arriveras beaucoup mieux.

Il voulut continuer son exposé mais il fut interrompu par deux coups donnés à sa porte. Il voulut ouvrir mais le sanin pervers lui dit qu'il allait s'en charger et qu'il devait continuer son cours.

Donc en définitive, Kakashi et Obito, améliorez vos techniques de défense si vous ne voulez pas que Rin tombe à nouveau dans un piège ! conclut-il.

Avec votre technique de téléportation, c'est un peu difficile, argumenta Kakashi.

Raison de plus d'accroître votre vigilance ! termina Minato-sensei.

Ses élèves parurent surpris de la rapidité avec laquelle leur cours s'était terminé mais ils savaient que quelqu'un devait voir leur sensei au plus vite. Peut-être s'agirait-il d'un envoyé du Hokage ? Dans ce cas, il leur faudrait se préparer au plus vite pour une nouvelle mission.

A la porte d'entrée…

Deux personnes étaient franchement surprises. D'un côté, l'une ne s'attendait pas voir un vieillard et l'autre s'attendait à voir un Junin de Konoha. Ils étaient tous deux relativement perplexes. L'une avait cru un instant qu'il s'agissait du domicile de Minato-san et l'autre croyait avoir affaire à un ninja aguerri.

La jeune femme se décida :

Euh, excusez-moi. Je crois m'être trompé d'adresse.

Dans la cuisine, Minato dressa l'oreille et écarquilla les yeux. Se pouvait-il que… ?

Sensei, demanda Rin. Ne serait-ce pas Kushina Uzumaki ?

Si tu as raison.

Obito dit que peut-être qu'à cause de la destruction du Pays des Tourbillons, elle cherchait un logement et un travail dans le village. Kakashi ouvrit de grands yeux devant tant d'intelligence. Et Minato le foudroya du regard. Kakashi se recroquevilla sur son siège. Il ne pourrait pas dire ce qu'il pensait très fort d'Obito. Et Minato voulait un esprit d'entente dans son équipe et pas de disputes constantes.

C'est bon Jiraiya-sensei je m'en occupe ! lança Minato.

Il se leva de table et invita Kushina à entrer une fois qu'il arriva devant l'entrée de son domicile.

C'est bon Kushina-san, vous êtes à la bonne porte si vous me cherchiez. Bien entendu.

Kushina sourit. Minato Namikaze était quelqu'un de sympathique finalement.

Entrez. Vous devez chercher un endroit où dormir après ce qui est arrivé à votre nation.

En effet. Merci beaucoup. En fait j'aimerais savoir si je pourrais habiter chez vous pendant que je cherche un appartement.

Vous n'en avez pas besoin. Vous pouvez rester chez moi.

Arigato (merci).

Exactement ce que Minato avait espéré en réentendant sa voix mélodieuse. Jiraiya eut un sourire en coin. Ces deux-là, il le sentait, seraient bien plus qu'amis les prochains temps. Il en était sûr.

Dans la cuisine, les trois jeunes se trémoussèrent mal à l'aise. Ils se levèrent aussitôt. Ils se pressèrent vers la porte d'entrée devant un Minato étonné, une Kushina perplexe et un Jiraiya sur le point d'exploser de rire.

Minato-sensei, je dois me rendre sur la tombe de mon père, prétexta Kakashi.

Merci d'avoir invité mais je dois absolument me rendre à l'hôpital : on compte beaucoup de blessés ces temps-ci, s'excusa Rin.

Encore merci pour cette invitation mais mon clan a ordonné une réunion cette après-midi ; je dois y aller tout de suite ! s'exclama Obito.

Ses trois élèves s'enfuirent aussitôt, laissant un Minato tout seul avec son invitée surprise. Après, ce fut au tour de Tsunade de prendre congé avec un sourire en coin. Elle prétexta devoir aider Rin avec les nombreux blessés. Puis Jiraiya parti à son tour ayant un subit besoin d'informations.

Les deux Junins furent donc seuls, gênés.

J'espérais vraiment vous revoir Kushina. Vous m'avez beaucoup manquée depuis qu'on s'est quittés.

Moi de même. J'étais même nerveuse à l'idée que vous m'ayez oubliée.

Minato caressa sa joue si douce.

Il lui dit d'une voix très douce :

- Je n'oublie pas les gens comme vous.

Et sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, il l'embrassa et Kushina répondit à son baiser. Leur baiser dura longtemps, très longtemps. Ils avaient attendus ce moment depuis longtemps tous les deux.

Et depuis ce jour agréable, on ne les vit se quitter d'une semelle. Les gens s'émerveillèrent de ce nouveau couple : Minato avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui lui convenait après tout ce temps !

FIN


End file.
